


不想醒来

by Mercy0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文, 纯肉少剧情
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy0/pseuds/Mercy0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>食前提示：梗有点老。。不过肉嘛。。好吃就好啦。。</p><p>因为第一次写肉，可能没有那么热辣滚烫。。</p><p>祝食用愉快。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

清晨，地下城堡。  
Sam是在食物的香味中醒来的。他揉了揉睡得乱糟糟的头发，想找衣服穿起来，却只在地板上找到了像一坨腌菜一样的牛仔裤，和只能遮到他肚脐的T恤。  
肯定又是Dean把衣服穿错了。  
Sam无奈的抓抓头，光裸着上身，晃晃悠悠地走到厨房。  
“Dean，你有看到呃。。！”  
Sam剩下的话被卡在喉咙里，整个人像被按了暂停键那样，呆呆地望着正拿着平底锅煎蛋的人。  
“Morning，Sammy。你要问什么？”正专心于早餐的Dean，并没注意到他弟弟尴尬的表情。  
此时的Dean，全身上下只有一件Sam昨天假扮大学生时穿着的白衬衫，宽大的下摆勉勉强强遮到大腿根部，还时不时随着他煎蛋时手部的移动，露出小半个圆润的屁股。  
Jesus，Sam捂住脸，他觉得他身体里的血液正以天使坠天的速度，向他的上下两端奔涌而去。  
“Sam？你是要找什么吗？”煎蛋完成，Dean端着锅把蛋铲进盘子，顺带关心下沉默许久的Sam。  
“。。。我想我已经找到了。”Sam闷闷地说。  
God，Dean他扣子就系了中间的一颗，稍微一弯腰就能看到胸口淡褐色的乳头，和上面漫布的青青紫紫的吻痕。  
等等！吻痕？！  
“Dean！”Sam一把扯过Dean，不理会Dean的惊叫，双手撑在餐桌上，把Dean困在中间。  
“What the hell。。”  
“Dean！”Sam打断他的话，“你身上的痕迹是怎么回事？！”  
Sam觉得很不对劲，他应该知道，以Dean的风格，身上有痕迹是很正常的事，他应该习惯的。可就在刚才，他看到一身吻痕的Dean，心里却只剩下怒火和嫉妒。  
“Ouch！”还沉浸在愤怒中的Sam，被脑后的一巴掌打醒，愤怒模式立即转换为狗狗眼模式。  
“你这家伙还有脸说，是谁昨天像一只puppy一样在我身上啃啃咬咬！”，因为被压制，气势上矮了半截的Dean，只能瞪大水绿色的眼睛怒视的在身上的男人。  
“你是说，这些是我留下的？！”Sam一脸不可思议。  
“废话，不然你以为有几个人能在我身上弄出痕迹啊！白痴！”Dean一副你傻了吧的眼神瞅着Sam。  
“快给我起来吃你的早饭去，大脚怪，重死了。”Dean推开Sam，却在他坐到椅子上时，给了他一个吻。  
Sam愣愣地望着回到洗碗池边洗锅的哥哥。  
他隐约觉得有些不对劲。  
但这时他的身体却不由自主地走向Dean，一只手圈住他的腰，另一只手轻车熟路地摸他上胸前的凸起。  
就像是被设定好的程序。  
“Dean，我们的晨练还没做呢。”刻意压低的声线，Sam感到怀中的人一阵颤栗。  
不，我并不是想说这句话。  
“Sammy，昨晚你还没够吗。。”Dean光裸的下身被身后的男人的牛仔裤不断磨蹭，话音中带上了软软的鼻音。  
这真的是他的哥哥么？  
Sam没有说话，侧头咬住怀中人的耳垂，碾磨，吮吸。手中的乳粒在揉压下慢慢硬挺。他的另一只手，滑过饱满的臀肉，伸向隐秘的小穴。  
“唔！“Dean呻吟出声，小穴在异物入侵时，立即绞紧。  
Sam惊讶于Dean的顺从，还有吸着他手指的小穴，像是被他已经操过了几百次那样，该死的熟悉。  
“Sam！你还在磨蹭什么！孵小鸡吗！”Dean被要被这种不急不缓前后夹击的快感给折磨疯了，他一把抽出Sam还在他穴中磨磨唧唧的手指，转身解开弟弟的裤子，抹了抹终于舒了口气激动得都流泪了的大家伙的顶端，把沾了液体的手指放进嘴里慢慢舔着，用一副看你还忍不忍得住的表情瞄着面前的男人。  
“Fuck！”Sam早在触碰到Dean湿热的小穴时，就把持不住了，要不是内心还有些疑惑，他早就提枪上阵，把这磨人的家伙给狠狠操哭了。  
他把Dean推倒在洗碗台上，一手提起Dean的左腿，另一只手扶着肿胀的阴茎，一口气挤进了Dean的小穴。  
“Oh，god！”Dean因为这措不及防的一下，绷紧了身体，可含住男人的洞口却是不知魇足地吸吸缩缩。  
Sam觉得他快被Dean的热度融化了，Dean的小穴仿佛就是为他而生的，那湿热紧致的内壁完美地包裹住自己的性器，那种柔软的触感，正如同他在青春期梦中所想象的样子。  
Sam低头吻住Dean微张的嘴，吮吸着他的舌头，让Dean吞咽下他的津液。他的下身一下下地撞击着Dean，结实的腹部不断磨蹭着Dean的性器。  
Sam看着他的哥哥因为快感而发红的眼角，快要化出水的莹绿色眼睛，还有嘴角溢出的银丝，听着他黏腻性感的鼻音，和时不时因为腺体被戳到而冒出脏话。  
这一切都该死的美好。美好得像在做梦一样。  
“Sam。。Sammy。。”Dean无意识地呻吟，在Sam听来是如此的真实，手臂上还有被Dean紧紧握紧的痛感，在小穴里冲刺的快感也一波一波地顺着脊椎四散蔓延。  
去他妈见鬼的违和感吧！这要是梦就让我溺死在里面好了！  
摒弃了一切杂念，Sam开始专注于身下的美食。  
他从Dean的耳后开始啃咬舔吻，留下一路斑驳。看着Dean身上旧有的痕迹被自己留下的吻痕覆盖，Sam感觉他的下身又硬了几分。  
Sam抱起Dean，让自己的性器更加深入Dean的内部。Dean将用腿圈住Sam，双手搂着脖子，配合地挺动腰身。  
他们忘情地吻着，Sam用舌头模仿身下的动作，在Dean口中戳刺，双手大力揉捏着Dean的臀瓣，手指随着硬挺的进出，深深浅浅地挑动着穴口。Dean的小穴在Sam手指小动作刺激下，收缩得更加厉害。  
“Dean，看来你很喜欢这样嘛。”Sam将一根手指伸进甬道，撑开了已经绷紧了的穴口，随着性器的一抽一插，感受着哥哥湿热的肠壁。“Dean你看看，你的小嘴真厉害呢！这么多都吃下去了。下次，要不要试试同时吃下两根阴茎，嗯？”  
“唔啊。。Sammy，嗯！再用力点！”Dean听到Sam的下流情话，似乎更加激动，全身泛起潮红。  
Sam感觉Dean的高潮就要到了，他的指甲深深地陷入Sam的背肌，圈住男人的腰的双腿不住地收紧摩擦，埋在Sam颈肩的脑袋不断呼出热气，包裹住性器的肠道开始绞紧，他不断贴合着Sam挺动腰身，挤压磨蹭着自己的阴茎。  
Sam握紧Dean的胯部，更加凶狠地顶弄。  
“Sam！啊啊。。再，再深点，Sammy！Fuck！S..Sammy！”Dean随着高潮的临近，原本细碎的呻吟变得更加淫乱。忽然间，Dean的身体开始战栗，挺起的上身绷出一道完美的弧线，扬起的脖颈在窗外的阳光下分外诱人。他夹在两人腹部之间的性器喷射出一股一股的乳白色液体，混合着两人的汗水，把他们弄得粘稠不堪。  
Sam忍住在Dean高潮时直接射精的冲动，减慢了抽送的速度，但他每一次的挺动都是连根没入，狠狠地挤进抽搐绞紧的甬道最深处。  
“嗯。。哼。。”还沉浸在高潮里的Dean，懒懒的挂在Sam身上，偶尔发出几声黏黏的鼻音，不安分的舌头湿湿地舔着Sam的耳朵。  
“Damn！”Sam被这个小动作直接勾起了射精的欲望，他双臂青筋凸起，十指掐紧饱满的臀肉，精壮的腰部狂乱地晃动，肉体的撞击声混杂着粗重的喘息，高潮后的小穴更加柔软却更加契合地包裹住Sam的性器。抽插几十下后，Sam突然咬住Dean的脖颈，他能感到快感像电流般从他们结合的地方开始蔓延，Dean被顶弄的呻吟在他耳边渐渐遥远。  
Sam感觉脑内一片空白。  
他睁开了眼。  
一室静谧。  
没有阳光。没有厨房。  
没有，Dean。  
Sam能听到外面瓢泼的大雨，室内没有开灯，黑漆漆的，唯一的灯光来自于浴室。  
他忽然想起来，他和Dean今晚刚解决了一个狼人，他的大腿外侧被狼人抓破了一个大口子，而Dean弄得满身都是泥。  
Sam叹了一口气，一只手臂挡住眼睛。他能感到在被子下裸露伤口的刺痛和下身硬挺的胀痛。  
Fuck。  
“Sam，让我看下你的伤口。”这时只穿着条宽松运动短裤的Dean，抱着医疗箱从浴室出来。  
“等，等下，Dean！”Sam想伸手拦住Dean掀开被子的动作，却终究慢了一步。  
“哟，Sam，你都伤成这样了，还这么有性致啊？”  
Dean挑起一边眉毛，戏谑地盯着全身上下只剩一顶黑色小帐篷的Sam。  
——TBC——  
小剧场1——后续选择题  
Dean接下来的反应是？  
a.调笑完Sam后，无视之，淡定地上药。  
b.盯着盯着突然脸红红，让Sam先去浴室自我解决。  
c.火辣地来一发。  
d.其他，比如这篇文真不好看，作者你可以不用写了。╮(╯_╰)╭  
小剧场2——如果剧情这样发展  
“Dean，你有看到呃。。！”  
Sam剩下的话被卡在喉咙里，整个人像被按了暂停键那样，呆呆地望着正拿着平底锅煎蛋的人。  
此时的Dean，全身上下只有一件Sam昨天假扮大学生时穿着的白衬衫，宽大的下摆勉勉强强遮到大腿根部，还时不时随着他煎蛋时手部的移动，露出小半个圆润的屁股。  
“Dean！！你怎么能把我的衬衫当围裙！！它可是我最喜欢的衣服之一blablabla。。”  
“有什么关系，反正它都要洗掉啊。Sammy girl！你不要这么斤斤计较！”  
。。。。。。  
于是本文以Dean（划掉）引诱失败恼羞成怒（划掉）受不了Sam的啰嗦直接打晕他而结束。


	2. Chapter 2

“哟，Sam，你都伤成这样了，还这么有性致啊？”  
Dean挑起一边眉毛，戏谑地盯着全身上下只剩一顶黑色小帐篷的Sam。  
“我。。”Sam尴尬地起身，想拿被子遮一下，却被Dean一巴掌拍得又倒了回去。  
“Dean！！”Sam脸涨得通红。  
“乖乖躺好别乱动！你看看你的腰部竟然青了这么一大片！”Dean边说边把药油倒在手心熟练地按摩着Sam的腰。  
“你先让我用被子遮。。Ouch！！”被药物刺激到伤口的Sam把剩下的话又咽了回去。  
按摩完淤青的Dean，现在正在给Sam消毒大腿上的伤口。  
“还好伤口不深，不用缝了。”Dean冲Sam眨眨眼，抱起药箱准备放回浴室。起身前却对Sam露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
Sam瞬间汗毛竖立。“Dean你想干。。Oh fuck Dean！！！”  
Dean突然俯身，拉下Sam的内裤，对着已经有些疲软的小sammy大大的嘬了一口，之后转身跑进浴室，还伴随着一连串幸灾乐祸的笑声。  
Sam痛苦地扶住额头。无奈地感受着好不容易才消下一点的欲望又变得硬挺起来。  
浴室里还隐隐约约传来Dean的声音，“害什么羞啊Sammy，之前还那么厚脸皮来着。。又不是没和你的小sammy打过招呼。。味道还是挺不错的哟。。”  
这都什么和什么啊。Sam听着Dean断断续续的讲话声和浴室里隐隐的流水声，一边想着Dean应该不会那么快出来吧，一边伸手握住自己的阴茎，缓缓地开始撸动。  
Sam幻想着这是Dean正光裸地坐在他的腿上，带着薄茧的手一只抚摸着他的身体，一只在他的阴茎上滑动。他的唇舌湿湿地舔过自己的腹股沟，沿着肌肉线条缓缓上移，灵活的舌尖调皮地拨动着胸前的乳粒。  
“唔！”沉浸在幻想里的Sam，突然感到身上一沉。“D，Dean。。你。。”Sam目瞪口呆地望着真的光溜溜地坐在他身上的Dean。  
“Sam，你还真是性急啊。不是和你说了别乱动么，不听话的孩子要受罚哦。”说着，Dean用不知道哪里找出来的领带麻利地把Sam的双手捆在了床头。  
“等，等一下，Dean！你知道你在做什么吗！？”  
“当然知道啊，做我们之前一直做的事嘛”，Dean咧嘴一笑，“只不过换个方式而已啦。”  
Sam不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。他其实还是在梦里吧？不然为什么他的哥哥会按他所想的样子出现在他眼前！  
这不科学！！  
“嗷！”Sam被胸前的一阵刺痛惊醒。“Dean，你咬我？”Sam再次受到惊吓。  
“Sam，你不专心。下次再这样，我就捏爆小Sammy。”Dean眯着眼瞅着他，一边伸出舌头舔去沾在下唇的血丝，一边示威似地用力撸了撸Sam受到惊吓而软了一点的小兄弟。  
Jesus，他哥这种全身赤裸嘴角带血的形象，完全就像是那种专门勾引人的邪恶妖精，明知他会把你吃得一点不剩，却仍然心甘情愿地沉溺其中。  
这时坐在Sam身上的Dean双手开始动了起来。他抚摸着手中的肉柱，按压着柱体周身凸起的青筋，一手微微用力揉捏拉扯着沉甸甸的囊袋，另一只手来到已经润湿的马眼，用指尖轻轻地挑拨抠挖着。他听见Sam倒吸一口气，Dean一勾嘴角，直接低头含住了Sam的阴茎。  
此时的Sam已经完全无法反应了。他只能感受到Dean温热的口腔紧紧地裹着他的性器，灵活的舌头舔舐着凸起的青筋，在他吞吐过程中偶尔的牙齿轻咬，也刺激着Sam此时敏感的神经。  
在Sam的视野里，就看见他哥哥的金黄色脑袋有节奏地一起一伏，嘴唇因为性器尺寸太大而撑挤得鲜红发肿，上面还沾着不知是溢出的唾液还是从阴茎中流出的前液，显得分外水润可口。  
Sam正沉浸在诱人的双唇里，突然间就看到Dean的脑袋不断向下，一阵酥麻就直接从身体四散开来。他能感到他的性器顶端正抵住Dean的喉咙，而Dean的吞咽动作使他的喉部一直挤压着他的顶端。而这时Sam看到了Dean抬起的水绿色眼眸。  
要是有谁能把水润无辜和性感挑逗的眼神结合得毫无违和感，那真是非他哥莫属！！Sam在失控前如此想着。而此时他只想把在他身上作怪的小妖精狠狠压在身下，使劲地操进床里，操到那勾人的眼睛只能流出眼泪，失神地沉浸在快感中。  
他的手被捆在床头，但这并不妨碍。Sam用力地向上挺动腰部，几乎想把整个阴茎都塞进Dean的喉咙里。而Dean在刚开始被呛了一下后，很快就调整过来，迎合着Sam的抽插，吞咽或吮吸着火热坚硬的性器。  
Sam的挺动越来越快，他似乎已经忘记自己身上的疼痛，只要一想到他可以把他的精液满满地射在Dean的脸上，让他弯翘的睫毛上挂着乳白色液体，看着精液慢慢滑过碧绿的眼睛，在散布着小雀斑的脸上留下湿湿的水痕，最后看着那红肿的嘴唇吃下所有的精液，他就恨不得立马高潮。  
不过突然间，Dean把嘴抽离了出来，还沉浸在其中的Sam不满地扭动着身体，想要得到更多的快感。  
“Easy tiger，easy。你这么激动，伤口会裂开的。”Dean抬起身，安抚地给了Sam一个吻，轻轻抚摸着他紧绷的身体。“放松点，Sammy，一切都交给我，我保证你会享受到的。”  
说完，Dean双肘撑在Sam头边，低头与他接吻。Sam在Dean的口中尝到了他自己的味道。  
“味道还不错吧，Sam。”Dean轻咬着Sam的下唇，抬起眼看他。而Sam的回应则是含住那一张一合的嘴，直接攻城略地。  
趴在Sam身上的Dean一边享受着Sam的侵略，一边在他身上不断磨蹭着。硬硬的乳粒刮蹭着Sam的胸肌，抬头的欲望在两人腹间留下黏腻的湿痕，圆润的屁股随着身体的摆动恶劣地擦过Sam快要爆炸的阴茎。  
“Dean！！”Sam觉得他快要疯了，有谁能够在快爆发的当口还能忍受这样的折磨。  
“好吧好吧，Sam，马上就满足你。”说完，Dean直起身子，扶住身后滚烫的性器，缓缓地坐了下去。  
“God。。”当Dean坐到底时，两人都发出了呻吟。Dean的内壁湿润软滑，紧紧地吸附着Sam粗长火热的性器。Sam感觉Dean的小穴一张一合，几乎要把他的灵魂给吸出来。“等一下Dean，你，你是不是刚才在厕所自己帮自己扩张了？”  
Dean滞了一下，没有回答而且开始起伏身子上下套弄起来，但是全身却泛起了淡淡的粉红色。  
上帝啊，Sam一想到Dean刚才在浴室里红着脸自己用手润滑着自己的画面，就血脉喷张，全身像着了火一样从他们的连结处蔓延开来。Dean双手扶在Sam的胸前，弓着身子，像骑马一般上下起伏，而Sam随着Dean的下坐而挺起下身，让他的阴茎能够更加深入。  
“唔！”突然，Dean的身子一软，差点趴到Sam的身上。  
“看来是这里？”Sam坏笑着用不知什么时候挣脱了的双手扶住Dean的胯骨，一个翻身把Dean压在身下。  
“唔，啊！Sammy，轻点。。”被夺去了主动权的Dean，软趴趴地圈住Sam的脖子，双腿大张，承受着Sam的凶狠的进攻，任由他在身上啃咬，留下斑驳红痕。Sam的双手肆意地抚摸着Dean柔韧的身体，下身毫不留情地开拓顶弄着，胯部和臀部的撞击发出啪啪的声响，混合着两人粗重的喘息声，回响在静谧的室内，显得十分淫迷。  
Sam直起身，提起Dean的双腿放在肩头，丝毫不在意他的伤口是否会开裂，以一种更加凶猛的力道戳刺，每一次的挺进都能击中Dean的敏感点。Dean此时已经处于高潮边缘，那双勾魂的眼睛已经如Sam所想，迷失在Sam带给他的快感中，下唇被自己死死咬住，却挡不住那些淫靡的呻吟。突然间，Dean睁大双眼，闷哼一声，绷紧的身子开始颤抖，精液从高昂的性器中喷射出来，溅落在他的腹部、胸前、脸上，有几滴沾还在了他的嘴角，未清醒过来的Dean下意识地舔了舔。  
Sam被这个画面——满脸白色的精液，映衬着鲜红的唇舌，碧绿的双眼挂着晶莹的泪水刺激得低吼一声，加快了撞击的速度。他的阴茎能感受到Dean的括约肌在高潮后仍不住地吸咬，汹涌的快感从连结点蔓延，在体内翻涌，随着撞击速度和力度的增加，再汇集回来，并不断不断地累加，等待着最后的爆发。  
。。。。。。  
Sam在一片黑暗中醒来。  
这是，哪？  
——TBC——  
小剧场1——后续选择题  
Sam会在哪里醒来呢？  
a.荒郊小树林  
b.Impala  
c.Bobby房子的地下室  
d.其他，比如作者你更新的速度太慢啦╮(╯_╰)╭  
小剧场2——上次的选择题竟然真有姑娘选B（盯着盯着突然脸红红，让Sam先去浴室自我解决。），于是就有以下脑洞  
（1）Puppy Sam：发动狗狗眼持续盯人技能，Dean不忍拒绝，半推半就地帮他解决，然后被吃干抹净。  
（2）Evil Sam：被羞羞的Dean直接刺激魔化，干脆利落地压倒吃掉。  
作者：为什么都是这些色色的镜头(*/ω＼*)【你一PWP文好意思捂脸么。。  
小剧场3——如果剧情这样发展  
“Sam，你不专心。下次再这样，我就捏爆小Sammy。”Dean眯着眼瞅着他，一边伸出舌头舔去沾在下唇的血丝，一边示威似地用力撸了撸Sam受到惊吓而软了一点的小兄弟。  
“噗。”  
Dean和Sam石化着盯着Dean手中的小Sammy缓缓软去。  
“Dean Wincherster！！！！！！！！”  
。。。。。。  
【其实作者在写这段时就一直在想如果小兄弟被捏爆了会怎样。。Sam对不起。_(:з」∠)__


End file.
